


【KK】衬衫固定带 (R18一发完)

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】衬衫固定带 (R18一发完)

初日完结是堂本光一去堂本刚的乐屋，今天却是堂本刚一下台就尾随光一去他的乐屋，原因很简单就是他家巨匠居然在台上说衬衫固定带。上次因为他的恶趣味玩什么变装play，自己穿了蕾丝吊带裤下不了床，今天他居然瞒着自己穿了固定带，虽然一定不是蕾丝的可是怎么说他也是一个某方面器大活好的中年男子，想一想堂本光一那双过于修长而且线条分明的腿被那固定带勒到发红，自家小兄弟就有点蓄势待发的抬起了头。

跟着堂本光一进到乐屋里，看着他解开了皮带、裤头、拉链，再脱下外裤还有那条紧身裤，忘了说今天天然巨匠又再次忘了穿内裤。看到那固定带时，堂本刚感觉到喉咙有点干燥，大口的吞了一下口水，果然那双腿被勒红了，男人在性事上都有种S的心态，正当堂本光一想解开那固定带时，堂本刚觉得他要把上次下不了床的经历还给堂本光一。

"扣酱，你先等一等。"  
"つよ，怎么了。"

堂本光一全身上下只剩一件衬衫加固定带，因为堂本刚的声音而停止动作侧身看着他，就算不是二十代的毛头小子，堂本刚都觉得今天受到了一万点的受害点。堂本光一看着那个喊了自己却没有下文的人，担心他有什么状况下就靠近了他俯身捂住他的耳朵。

"つよ是不舒服吗？等我一下马上换好可以回家。"

堂本刚看着有点误解自己的光一觉得这个人真的太可爱了，伸手把人圈入怀里，请大家不要怀疑堂本刚现在的力气，他可是有在跟后台Staff一起锻练的。

"扣酱，你穿这个好色情喔。"

堂本刚一下台就跟着堂本光一到了乐屋，穿着那材质有点硬的演出服，因为微微的磨擦令那双腿染上色情的红痕。堂本光一感觉到自己恋人胯下的那活硬硬的顶住自己，本来性事上他们俩就是互相取悦，虽然是有点不愿意可是刚都愿意在自己身下，自己有什么资格说这些。了解到堂本刚有需要解决一下，堂本光一跪坐在他的对面，手隔着布料抚上了他的分身。

"つよ，你那里好像很精神呢。"

堂本刚看着平常一脸禁欲的光一，心里有点惊讶他今天有点主动，清楚知道这个男人是充满侵略行动派，平常有时候虽然都会在自己身下却没有一次是像现在一样主动。看着那个被自己点起了欲火的刚，堂本光一解开了他的裤头，把那与可爱的容貌不符的小兄弟解放出来。

"扣酱，其实....嗯....."

堂本刚本来只是想逗一下那只猫，没想到现在是被猫在逗，被紧紧含住了敏感的头部不停吸吮着，想动起来却被光一的双手压住了大腿。感觉到温热的口腔渐渐把分身包裹着，很久没感受到这种刺激的刚往深处蹭了一蹭，堂本光一其中一只手抚上了没有全吞进去的柱身，点着节奏的撸动跟吸吮让堂本刚感觉自己都快要飘起来时，堂本光一却把所有快感拿走了。

"来，つよ先帮我扩张一下。"

看着堂本光一从自己的包里拿出了润滑剂放到自己手上，说真的要堂本刚帮堂本光一扩张不如让他帮自己扩张还比较好，心里是这样说可是身体还是很诚实的让光一趴在榻榻米上，这可是最容易进入的姿势。堂本刚看着那对着自己撅起的臀部左右被固定带挤压着，延伸到大腿根下形成了神秘的领域，附近的皮肤都因此而发红，终于知道为什么当初自己会下不了床，此刻什么都没做的光一他都觉得诱惑无比，更何况上次自己穿着那若隐若现的黑色蕾丝，并且主动的引诱着堂本光一令他失控。

沾了点润滑剂趴在光一的背后，手挤进了那紧缩的穴口按摩着，身下的堂本光一发出像奶猫一样的低吟声，感觉到他渐渐放松就把手指缓缓的戳进去那甬道里，堂本刚决定把色情巨匠平常的扩张手法用在他自己身上，轻轻的戳了一节手指就退出去不停重复着。

堂本光一渐渐的有点不满意那只进了一点的手指，开始向后拱蹭希望堂本刚能更进去，在忍耐这事上并没有堂本光一来的厉害的堂本刚决定速战速决了。把整根手指完全的戳进那较少开发的甬道里，那高热的感觉让堂本刚觉得手指都快要被溶化掉，卷曲着食指按摩着还是很紧实的内壁，逐渐加到第二根、第三根。

"扣酱，可以叫给我听吗？"

堂本刚从后的吻上了光一的耳朵，从这一下开始身下的从压抑的低吟声变成了沙哑的呻吟声，每次情事上都会被这低音炮攻陷，把手指抽了出来再补充了一下润滑剂，再次的开拓让堂本刚成功找到令光一浑身一颤的敏感，缓缓的不停在那处磨蹭着。堂本光一感觉到身后愈来愈空虚想更粗更硬更热的东西进来，努力的向后扭着脖子亲吻刚的小嘴，希望能让刚进来。

熟悉恋人想法的堂本刚在光一亲上自己时就把手指抽了出来，抚着自己硬得发烫的分身抵住了穴口，在刚才扩张中有不少润滑剂残留在缝里，挤进缝中上下磨蹭类似交合的动作让双方都忍不住发出惊叹的声音。让堂本光一熟悉了磨蹭的感觉再慢慢的，一寸一寸挤进了那紧致的甬道，直到肉刃完全把褶皱撑开，强忍着快速冲撞的冲动小幅度的摆动着。

"つよ..嗯.....你动一下嘛...."

有点不满这温热缓缓的酥麻，催促着刚动起来的堂本光一等不及他自己开始上下扭动，柔软的腰身让堂本刚双腿发软，扣住那纤细的腰，整根抽出再刺进深处，从慢慢的大开大合到抵到前列线快速抽动，整个乐屋都给拍打的声音跟堂本光一的呻吟声充斥着，渐渐的堂本刚感到有点累，虽然正在进行著作为男人的原始欲望，那快感也让自己舒爽着，可是还是觉得比在堂本光一身下点缺失什么，在光一渐入佳景时停下了伏在他身上。

"扣酱，我不想动了。"  
"欸～"  
"想你抱我了。"

堂本光一没想到刚会这样子， 主动的让他征服自己，当自己也觉得感觉也不错时，就在这一刹那才说想被他抱，自己那后穴在刚退出后还在滴着不知名的液体呢。堂本光一转身坐到榻榻米上后背靠着矮桌，堂本刚看着他解下固定后抬手示意让自己过来，堂本刚马上挪到光一的怀内用头发蹭着他的下巴。

"つよ怎么了、累了吗？"

温柔到连滴出的水的声音让堂本刚抬头直视着光一，还没让光一再次讲话就跪下把那完全没有想泄的欲望含住，用力的上下吸着。堂本光一看着刚埋在自己胯间卖力的取悦着自己，双眼沾上侵略的眼神，不同与后穴的酥麻感，这次的感觉让堂本光一有点发狠的把刚的头压了下去。突如其来的深喉咙由堂本刚含着肉刃干呕了几下，却很快的用手撸动着柱身，吸吮着敏感的龟头发出了淫荡的声响。

"扣酱...大...好き..."

堂本光一又再次受到世界第一可爱上目线袭击，而且他那小小嘴里被自己塞的满满，说话断断续续，汗水沾湿了散落的头发顺着脸颊贴服着，口水也因为吞咽不及顺着动作而沾湿了自己的大腿根。

受到了双重视觉冲击的堂本光一呆定住，堂本刚看着貌似淡定但内心已经翻起巨浪的光一，放开了他的分身。两个人跪坐的看着对方满眼深情，如果忽略那擎天而立的家伙，完全是偶像剧那种爱得不分离的画面。

"好了，つよ，我们先清洗一下，差点忘了还有聚餐，现在出发我们都快要迟到两个小时了。"

堂本光一忍着欲望跟刚快速清洗赶去聚餐地点，没人发现堂本光一偷偷的把那固定带放进了包包里。当两人打开包箱发现大家都先喝嗨了，堂岛带着贼笑看着堂本光一，健桑马上放好坐垫招呼着堂本刚过去坐，堂本光一不禁想说宝宝心里苦，刚刚被人捅菊花的可是我，虽然没做完。

"光一前辈，我们等你好久。"  
"对阿对阿，虽然之后有舞台剧可是今天还是要跟前辈喝。"  
"扣酱，你去跟4U那帮孩子玩吧，我先休息一下。"  
"嗯，有什么叫我。"

堂本刚是真的有点累了，连续两天的演出有点勉强着，刚刚又做了一会运动，可以看到光一万种风情的样子的确很吸引，可是从前戏到上阵他真的觉得这事还是让光一来做好了，自己毅力可真的没光一那么好，做到一半腰都快要摇断了，看着光一跟4U一起玩得疯，完全没有累的样子真羡慕。

可能太久没喝的缘故堂本光一很快就喝茫了，只好提早离开，回家时就算有堂本刚抬着还是东歪西倒的，就算堂本光一再怎么轻的不像中年男人还是有点辛苦。把人放在床上后自己也躺上去休息，他现在在后悔着为什么要在乐屋做那档事，快累死了，渐渐的就沉睡了。

朦胧中感觉到脚踝被勒住，睁开眼发现光一正在床尾摆弄着什么，感觉到凉凉的才发现自己的裤子没了，上衣只剩那件打底的背心，想动一动双腿却真的比勒住了，坐起来发现堂本光一用着那固定带把自己的两只脚踝绑起来。

"つよ，你醒了。"  
"扣酱，你在...."  
"つよ，不是喜欢这条带吗？我带回来给你玩了。"

堂本光一一看到堂本刚起来了就展示了什么叫融雪笑，可是这次到堂本刚心里苦了，什么叫给我玩，明明现在是在玩我。堂本光一轻吻着堂本刚的双脚，舌尖伸了出来舔了舔绑住的脚踝，手不停的抚摸着光滑的大腿，却避开了刚的敏感点引得他发出了压抑的轻叹声。

"来，つよ来跪着。"

堂本光一把人扶起让堂本刚趴在枕头上跪着，当刚跪好了堂本光一把固定带的扣子扣上了背心，堂本刚这时下半身想动都不动了，脚掌贴着自己的臀部冰冰凉凉的，突然感觉到湿湿有点微温的触感惹得浑身一颤，他知道是堂本光一正在顺着那条勒住自己屁蛋的带舔着，想避开却不能动。

"つよ今天开心吗？"

堂本光一一边把刚的屁蛋舔的湿湿的一边自言自语着，并没有等堂本刚回答就把自己那灼热塞进了臀部跟脚掌中间磨蹭着，堂本刚慢慢的感觉到酥麻感，知道自己的身体想被光一进入不自觉的扭动了起来。

"嗯～扣酱～"  
"つよ，想要吗？"

堂本光一俯上去亲吻着刚的后颈，一点一点的像星火般点燃了堂本刚心中的欲火，不满足现状的他拱着身体前后的摆动着。堂本光一拔出了自己的灼热，拿起了润滑剂挤在堂本刚的屁缝，凉凉的触感让堂本刚忍不住的呻吟了起来，堂本光一把中指戳进了穴中浅出浅入的扩张着。

"扣酱，深一点，阿～"

在乐屋里并没有发泄的欲望很快的侵蚀着堂本刚，顺从内心的渴望表现着，很快堂本光一就把第二根手指一起戳进去缓缓的寻找着那能让人沉醉的敏感点，突然间堂本刚轻轻的尖叫着，堂本光一就知道自己找到了，把手指拔出来补充了一些润滑剂就把三只手指直接朝那点戳进去了。

"阿～不要.....太刺...太刺激了。"

堂本刚连维持挺腰的力气都没有了，只能软软的拱在枕头上，固定带勒得有点发痛可是加上穴内的快感，让堂本刚觉得舒爽无比。堂本光一把手钻进了腹部跟大腿间抚上了堂本刚硬的肿胀的分身，姆指磨蹭着分泌着半透明液体的铃口，另外的手指抓紧了柱身撸动着，在乐屋内并没有发泄到所以很快的堂本刚就有了想射的冲动。

"扣酱，让我射，阿～"

堂本光一听到请求后快速的抚弄着堂本刚的性器，穴内的手指不停按摩着前列线，很快的堂本刚就被快感淹没射了出来，高潮过后身体一下子没了全部气力扒在床上大口的喘息着，还没回过气就被堂本光一翻转过来，脚踝依旧的被定住贴在自己的屁股。堂本光一再次把自己的肉刃挤进了缝里做着活塞运动。

"扣酱，进来嘛"  
其实扩张得差不多堂本刚都觉得自己能接受就开口邀请光一，身体被硬挺的肉刃撑开着，堂本光一被柔软的嫩肉包裹，缓缓的进出，粉嫩的嫩肉被动作微微的翻了出来。

"つよ吸得我好紧，有想它吗，嗯～"

想俯身贴近堂本刚亲吻他，却因为姿势的关系被堂本刚的双腿挡住了，深深的挺了进去抵住了深处，这一下惹来了堂本刚诱惑的叫喊声。堂本光一终于解开了扣着背心的扣子，把堂本刚的双腿掰开用力的再挺进了一点，并且俯身隔着布料轻咬着刚的乳尖。双脚得到自由的堂本刚圈住了光一的腰挺胸，想要更多的抚慰，堂本光一舔弄着刚全身的敏感点，惹得他只能边呻吟颤抖边收缩着小穴紧紧的咬住光一。

"嗯～扣酱.....我......阿～"  
"怎么了？"  
"阿～再深一点...舒..舒服～"

堂本光一整根肉棒缓缓的进出着小穴，刚到达深处就马上退出到穴口，退出时都能感觉到甬道在不停收缩吸吮着他不让他离开，每次堂本光一都总是很有耐心的让堂本刚被快感折磨着，有时候会突然用力顶弄两下有时候只利用龟头擦着前列线浅浅进出，每次都弄的堂本刚自己主动的扭动着腰求着他进来

"扣酱就会欺负我。"  
"你说说我怎么欺负你，嗯？"  
"阿！！呜～你...哈.用力...用力点....阿～"

堂本光一始终忍不住横冲直撞了起来，堂本刚觉得自己的尾椎正在产生着电流流通了全身，肌肉不受控的崩紧着，被毫无规律的顶弄着，一下下用着龟头刺激着前列线，很快的堂本刚伴随着颤抖变缩射了出来。堂本光一抱紧了堂本刚抵住了对方的额头，看着刚因为高潮而充满水气跟迷离，他觉得自己深深的掉进了名堂本刚的陷阱里，狠狠的咬住了刚的唇。

堂本刚还没回过神，堂本光一再次疯狂的摆动着，甬道被干的涨痛了起来，可是从中有着迷人的快感，被啃着嘴的堂本刚只能把呻吟声全吞到吐里，在他快窒息之制堂本光一放开了他的嘴，挺直腰身把他的腿掰得更开，更用力的刷着前列线冲刺着。堂本刚只能用双手抓住他的手臂稳定自己，失控的叫喊着，瞬间再度收缩夹紧后穴，不停的高潮下前方并没有任何的东西射出，堂本光一感到进去受到阻挡，就愈来愈用力的操干，最后也抵住了深处射出灼热的精液。

堂本刚连开眼的力气都没有，只能顺着堂本光一搀扶他到浴室清洗，之后就再次昏昏的进睡，到了隔天当他想起那条可怜的固定带时，他就勒令堂本光一禁欲一个月，并且之后都不能玩变装play，惹得堂本光一哀嚎得吓着我们的小公主pan酱了。

－終わり－


End file.
